1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device and an antenna structure, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device and an antenna structure which has a built-in antenna to be integrated with a ground portion for disposing a data transmission element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of wireless communication technologies, the wireless communication industry is developing vigorously. Mobile communication devices are designed to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, and to integrate multiband operations. In a mobile communication device, the prior art technique disposes the antenna radiating portion directly in the non-ground portion of the system circuit board of the mobile communication device to reduce the Q factor of the antenna and to provide enough operating bandwidth to cover the wideband operation of the wireless wide area network (WWAN) such that the antenna size is minimized and multiband operation is achieved. However, such an antenna for WWAN is usually disposed in a single non-ground portion.
For example, in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,074 B2 entitled “Multi-band antenna” discloses a mobile communication device comprising an antenna disposed in a single non-ground portion to achieve wideband operation. However, the antenna configuration of the mobile communication device makes it difficult to integrate the antenna with a data transmission element, such as a universal serial bus (USB) terminal in the mobile communication device. As a result, the inner space of the communication device cannot be arranged in the most efficient manner.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a mobile communication device to solve the problems presented in the prior art techniques.